


take care

by saturnville



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M, High School Musical - Freeform, black love, hsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnville/pseuds/saturnville
Summary: based off a prompt i saw on tumblr. “i’m gonna take care of you.”
Relationships: Chad Danforth & Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth/Taylor McKessie, Chad/Taylor, Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez
Kudos: 4





	take care

**Author's Note:**

> back with another one. i guess i just have to write these two out of my system!

A soft hiss escaped his lips. The sound caused a frown to play on her face. She whispered soft nothings in his ear as she tried to help him getting settled upon his bed. Unbeknownst to him, her heart twisted with sadness as she reveled in the pain her beloved was in.

The game had gone well, until he was fouled by an opposing player. When he fell, his shoulder not only collided with the hard gym floor, but he twisted his ankle in a way that was far from natural and was sent to the locker room to get checked by the athletic trainer. He usually liked the trainer, a young lady by the name of Doctor Drew, but his distaste for her became prominent when she said he’d be out for two weeks for the sprain.

Now, almost an hour after the game (which the Wildcats won with flying colors), he was struggling to not crush his partner with his body weight as he fell against the bed with a huff. 

“Okay,” she huffed. “well, let me grab some pillows and ice and then I’ll rewrap—“

“Taylor, baby, I’m fine. You should go get some rest. I can handle myself until my parents come back,” he replied, using his arms to maneuver his body along his nicely made bed. The athletic trainer recommended he use crutches for the time being, so, his parents dashed to the storage unit where they’d kept the last pair he used from an injury sophomore year. “Your ankle is swollen and throbbing and you can’t look at me without wincing. Yeah, fine. I have no issue staying, Chad,” she started. The young woman smirked as she crossed her arms. “unless you genuinely want me to leave you here, by yourself, with no way to take advantage of the absence of your parents for the time being.” 

A sly smile crept along Chad’s lips as he tilted his head to the side, the teasing tone of her voice only drawing him in further. She already captured his attention when she walked into the gym wearing her favorite red shirt with the low cut neckline and flattering skinny jeans with white sneakers—an outfit that complimented her amazingly. 

Taylor tossed her head back as she laughed. “You can’t even stand on your own. You’re not getting anything tonight, Danforth. I’ll be back.”

Chad frowned. Taylor giggled then left his bedroom and walked down the hall. She returned a few minutes later with a wash cloth, a bag of ice, a compression wrap, and a much plumper pillow in her possession.

“Wanna watch a movie after we take care of this?” 

Chad nodded and allowed her to tend to his wounds. He had to admit that he was happy to have someone else besides his best friend on his team. 

“You played well tonight,” Taylor said as she rewrapped the compression wrap on his ankle. He shivered the hen her cold fingers grazed his skin. She lifted her eyes and mumbled a sorry. “What was it, thirty points you scored tonight?” 

“Mhm. So you do pay attention,” he teased, brushing falling hair strands away from his face. “I’m surprised.” 

Taylor hummed. She pressed two bags of ice on either side of his ankle and left it to the elevate on a plump pillow she found around. “I do, Mr. Danforth. If you can sit through my decathlon matches and attempt to understand what’s being said, I can support you and your fellow lunkheads on the court.” She smiled teasingly. 

“Alright,” she breathed out. “Let me take this stuff downstairs. Snacks?” 

Chad shook his head and grazed his lip with his tongue. Gosh, she was so pretty. A year and a half ago, he wouldn’t have thought of speaking to her, let alone being her boyfriend. A year and a half ago, he wouldn’t have thought they’d be in the position they were in. Her cheering his name from the top of the stands, blowing good luck kisses. Her being his good luck charm without her even knowing. Her wearing a gold necklace with his name on the breastplate. 

Taylor thought the same. She never would’ve imagined stepping out of the box and allowing herself to do what she truly enjoyed, which was discovering new walks of life. And with the help of Gabriella and Troy, she’d found a guy who loved her and all of her smartness. Who came to every decathlon match as long as it didn’t interfere with basketball, who even helped paint her room purple when she moved down the street from his house. 

They were so different yet so perfect and it showed. 

“Hey, Taylor,” Chad called from his room. 

“Yeah, babe?” she slipped into his room with two water bottles and a bag of pretzels in her grasp. She set them on the side table and took purchase on the side of his bed. “You alright?” When he tugged on her hand, she moved to lay next to him.

“Thanks for helping me. I appreciate it,” Chad said softly, massaging her hip gently. Taylor smiled and lifted her head to kiss him gently.

“I’ll always take care of you.”


End file.
